Quand les IL deviendront JE
by Cliaa
Summary: "Tu n'es plus là, rien n'est plus comme avant." Lettre de Blaise à Théo.


Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée, que la reprise n'est pas trop dure et que tout va bien ! Je reviens donc avec un petit OS Zabnott, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nott,

Chaque matin, j'embrasse ma mère. Je lui assure que tout va bien. Je n'aime pas lui mentir, mais je ne supporterais pas de lire la douleur dans ses yeux.

Je rejoins nos amis, mes amis. Mon sourire sonne faux. Il leur ment, aucun ne le remarque. Tu es le seul qui aurait pu y arriver. Mais justement, tu n'es plus là, rien n'est plus comme avant.

Tu me voulais fort, tu me voulais courageux. J'ai repris le sport, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et la nuit, ton souvenir fait trop de bruit, impossible de dormir. Donc je cours. Je cours à en cracher mes poumons. Je accélère encore et toujours, majeur en l'air, en insultant ta foutue maladie.

Quand je me réveille, au milieu de la nuit, allongé par terre, je me souviens de ton rire. Ce rire qui résonnait à chaque fois que tu me retrouvais, emmêlé dans la couverture, au pied du lit. Mais l'absence de ton fou rire fait trop de bruit, impossible de me rendormir.

Je me dis qu'au moins cette fois ta douleur n'est plus là, tu reposes enfin en paix, même si c'est loin de moi. Dans ces moments, je deviens nostalgique. Une vraie fille, t'aurais dit. Je repense aux départs à King's Cross. A Poulard. Au bon vieux temps. Quand on était encore insouciants. Je ne dirais pas encore jeune, car nous le sommes toujours. Malgré le fait que les épreuves que nous avons traversées nous aient fait grandir plus vite, trop vite. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, ne pas pouvoir monter dans le premier train qui passe le long du quai pour venir te retrouver.

Il est temps d'aller de l'avant.

Il est temps de dire au revoir.

Mais je n'ai pas encore tourné la page. Un jour, je pourrai dire que je suis allé de l'avant, que je t'ai enfin dit au revoir. Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille que ces Il deviendront Je.

Zabini

* * *

Bonus : Paroles de la chanson qui m'a (grandement) inspiré cet OS et explications

« Roule - Soprano »

Le jour se lève, la vie reprend, faut remplir la gamelle mais tout en souriant. Les proches appellent, ils prennent des nouvelles. Mon sourire leur ment, rien n'est plus comme avant. Je fais semblant au milieu des gens. Je chante, je danse, mais quand arrive la nuit, ton absence et ton fou rire font trop de bruit, impossible de dormir.

Donc je roule, roule, roule, roule, roule dans les rues de ma ville. Larme à l'œil, la boule au ventre, je refais le monde avec des « si ».

Oui je roule, roule, roule, roule, roule jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'accélère, majeur en l'air, en insultant ta foutue maladie.

On pense à toi, on pleure parfois, on se demande pourquoi, mais ainsi va la vie. Au moins cette fois, ta douleur n'est plus là tu reposes en paix, en croyant au paradis. Tu nous voulais forts, tu nous voulais heureux, donc j'ai repris le sport, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Mais la nuit, ton souvenir fait trop de bruit, impossible de dormir.

Donc je roule, roule, roule, roule, roule dans les rues de ma ville. Larme à l'œil, la boule au ventre, je refais le monde avec des « si ».

Oui je roule, roule, roule, roule, roule jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'accélère, majeur en l'air, en insultant ta foutue maladie.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant, il est temps d'aller de l'avant, il est temps de dire au revoir.

Mais sur le quai de l'insomnie, tous les trains me mènent à lui, comme tous les soirs.

Donc je roule, roule, roule, roule, roule dans les rues de ma ville. Larme à l'œil, la boule au ventre, je refais le monde avec des « si ».

Oui je roule, roule, roule, roule, roule jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'accélère, majeur en l'air, en insultant ta foutue maladie.

« Explications »

 **Est-ce un Zabnott amitié ou amour ?**

Les deux ! A vous de choisir la version qui vous convient le mieux… Je n'arrivais pas à trancher ! Il y a cette histoire de lit, mais en même temps ils s'appellent par leur nom de famille… C'est volontairement flou !

 **Théochou**

Bon… Théodore est visiblement mort des suites d'une maladie. Laquelle ? Euh… Jocker !

En tous cas, Théo est un personnage que je considère comme très observateur, perspicace et assez réservé. Il ressemble un peu à mon Mumus sur certains points !

 **Blaizounet d'amour**

Je ne voyais que lui pour faire le gars bien viril (oupsi), en colère mais en même temps tout mimi quand il devient nostalgique !

 **Chanson**

J'ai écouté en boucle « Roule - Soprano » en notant sur une feuille les phrases qui me parlaient. J'ai ensuite un peu tout remanié pour en faire un texte qui se tient. Je suis vraiment désolée si le rythme est parfois étrange, mais j'avais l'air de la chanson dans la tête donc je lisais certains passages en chantonnant… Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais voilà !

 **Autres**

Bah…. Je sais pas moi ! Si vous avez des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre !

A bientôt !


End file.
